User talk:Hoxtolicious
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Motorville page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- QuestionRules (Talk) 10:35, March 2, 2013 Ni No Kuni You have yet to play the game? Nightravens (talk) 16:15, March 5, 2013 (UTC) --Hoxtolicious (talk) 16:31, March 5, 2013 (UTC)Well, I just a watch a Lets Play of Ni No Kuni, but I want to! Oh I see you mean the videos posted on Youtube. You don't own a PS3 so I guess you can't play. Can't you get a PS3 from a friend for a few days? Nightravens (talk) 16:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC) --Hoxtolicious (talk) 17:19, March 5, 2013 (UTC)Well, some of my friends are CoD fanboys, and I think they havent even heard of NNK, so I don't think someone has Ni No Kuni or a Ps3 Okay. Quite unfair not being able to play the game you rally want. :) Nightravens (talk) 17:28, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Yup only founder and admins can edit the wiki navigation, delete pages, lock pages, etc... The founder here doesn't respond at all so I have decided to stop editing. I'll start re-editing when there is a more capable admin/ founder here. Nightravens (talk) 13:31, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Wish i was an admin :( Hoxtolicious (talk) 13:58, March 6, 2013 (UTC) How do we know who the admin's are anyway? And I know I'm not really the best editor (or even good really) I just figured it'd be better to get the information in here and formatting would come later. And the formatting is kind of.. not coming. I just don't have the time to gather info AND format anything besides copying and pasting things people have already done. LndHaze3 (talk) 16:13, March 6, 2013 (UTC) You should check this page: http://ninokuni.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Statistics Nightravens (talk) 16:55, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Familiar Infobox Request Hello as one of the top contributer of the wiki I would first like to say thank you and congratulations. As you may know they're a lot of familiars in this game, a bit to much for me to handle. On the bright side 66 have been completed, on the other hand over 100 more a left! I would appreciate if the infoboxes would look more like this... If you don't know this info here is where you can download it at... http://www.ign.com/faqs/2013/ni-no-kuni-familiars-guide-xls-1227332 You need Microsoft Excel or Excel Viewer which can also be downloaded from the link above. Thank You, QuestionRules (talk) 22:31, March 6, 2013 (UTC) P.S - I sent this request to all, if not most, wiki contributors Admin Acceptance Hello, I agree with you so I went ahead and added you as an admin. If you think otherwise, then message me thanks. Thanks QuestionRules (talk) 23:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Gameplay Hi, yeah I am playing Ni No Kuni but not daily. I get very little time for gaming. I played yesterday and I reached Hamelin. I have to enter the Palace but I'm doing some errands before the palace event. Actually, Ni No Kuni reminds me a lot of Dragon Quest VIII. Well both games are from level 5 so I guess it's expected to have similarities. Nightravens (talk) 04:14, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: I thought you already watch the end of the game. Oh well I have some time today and during weekend so I will definitely play some more. See this new template and tell me what you think. Example: Thumbelemur Nightravens (talk) 12:19, March 8, 2013 (UTC) No, I didn't read any twelve tales of wonder! May be you can brief me about each! :) Don't worry about spoiling because even if you told me what happen at the end of Ni No Kuni it won't ruin my run-through. Nightravens (talk) 14:18, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Tales of Wonder Thanks for the briefing. I just read the first tale "Cowardly Price". Quite funny how the prince was still alive in the lion's stomach who was himself inside a dragon's stomach. :) I'll read the other ones. They seem interesting. Nightravens (talk) 16:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) NNK Cosplay Yeah I haven't seen any cosplaying of NNK. Olivier is a young boy so I don't how an adult can represent him. May be as Drippy it could be fine. I would like to see an adult cosplaying Oliver though may be he/ she could pull it off :> Nightravens (talk) 17:32, March 8, 2013 (UTC) This one is nice. Have you ever done any cosplay before? :) Familiar Pictures Hi, do you have all familiar pictures? If so can you upload them? thanks. Nightravens (talk) 03:01, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, if its you I'm sure you can upload all those familiar pictures yourself because you are Olivers' Secret Cousin! :p Nightravens (talk) 16:22, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Ohhh, steal banks and release prisoners!? Quite the villain. Would you release justin bieber if he was a prisoner? lol! Nightravens (talk) 16:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Familiar Template See this Template. We are trying finalize how to present familiar and enemy data so we need your opinion on this. Nightravens (talk) 09:17, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Ester Artwork It has been nicely drawn. Where did you got that? Nightravens (talk) 18:38, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Esther Correction Thanks for pointing out the mistake I did. I always thought I was writing "Esther". Never mind, you can edit the navigation I posted earlier at Template Nav. Nightravens (talk) 16:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Speech Bubble usage Test! |text = This is just a text, nothing else. Just testing if Nightravens speech bubble works. KUDOS TO YOU!}} Reply to "Yo." (Hoping that I'm actually doing this right and this is in the right spot. If not, correct me while you have a chance.) Hello! Thank you for the welcome Hoxtolicious! (Haven't acutally made the account, but maybe I will at some point. I tend to procastinate with this stuff) And, in response to your question, yes, I've basically read all the Tales of Wonder (must read one when I first recieve it). I thought it was good for a Tale of Wonder, but I enjoyed it more for the information then the emotion involved(i.e. One of Shadar's abilities, why Alicia became a Great Sage, etc.). I thought it was a useful source for when I tried to edit the Shadar page. What did you think about it? 06:25, March 23, 2013 (UTC)Anonymous On Fanon Hey, sorry for my absense (I've been really busy). I heard that you are going to write the first fanon but make sure that all fanons stay on one page. If you have other suggestions contact me 'cause I'm back! Make sure to tell everyone of my return and I'll look foreward to your fanon Thanks QuestionRules (talk) 21:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Drippy's quote Fanon User 75.189.132.152 Ban Problem Hey Hox, I've checked out to see if I can ban that user but since he/she doesn't have a profile I don't think I can ban him! That's a serious issue, check the admin dashboard and see if you can ban him/her if you can't then message me soon. In the mean time I'll be checking the wiki activity to see if he/she has been doing any thing else mischievous. A month will be find. Please message him about are action but I believe he won't be coming back soon..... Thanks QuestionRules (talk) 16:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC)